paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Puppy troubles
Summary Skye is away for a few days so Tyson is left to take care of the pups. Only one problem- they won't listen to him! He can barely keep track of one let alone three! Will he be able to survive the days that Skye is gone? Or will he die of the horrible trouble the pups make? (that's a joke. XD he's not actually gonna die) characters Tyson Ryan Teresa Deige supporting characters Skye (mentioned) Mr. Porter Ryder Chase Story Tyson raced round the bend, he was finally doing it. He was going to fulfill his dream. He was going to break the record of obstacles used in a stunt, and not getting hurt. He went a little faster... he was going to make it... the crowd went wild and-'' Tyson woke with a start as he was jolted awake. he opened his eyes to see the paws of his son Ryan on his nose. "Where mom?!" Ryan cried. For a little puppy, he had never looked more angry. Tyson sighed. "She went away for a few days Ryan..." Tyson mumbled. "WANT MOM!" Ryan cried slamming hard on Tyson's nose. Tyson flinched. who knew a pup could do so much damage. Ryan had his lip stuck out, despite being a little ball of rage right then, he was super cute. "There's nothing I can do Ryan. Now let me go to sleep." Tyson said turning his head so that Ryan dropped back onto the floor. "Why don't you go play with your brother and sister?" Tyson mumbled. Ryan shook his head. "No! no no no!" Ryan cried. Tyson sighed. all he wanted to do was sleep. "Please Ryan?" Tyson said. "No no no no no no no! Want mom!" Ryan said firmly. Tyson sighed. "How about this, how about daddy takes you on a ride?" He said hopefully. Ryan brightened up imideately. All the pups enjoyed riding in the vehicles. "yes pwease!" Ryan said. Tyson got up slowly, he had been laying down for while. "okay, go get your sister and brother." he said. Ryan raced off. Tyson walked out of his pup house, and turned it into his motorcycle. Suddenly he felt something jump on to him. He looked back to see his daughter on his back. "Dadda! We ride!" she cried. Tyson chuckled. "That's right Teresa." he said. he went into the garage to grab the side chair that he had gotten from Damien so that he could take his pups for a ride. He locked it in place, and Teresa hopped into it. Ryan came streaking towards them and dove strait in head first. Then came Deige. When they were all in, Tyson started the engine. He drove down the street into the city. The pups cheered as their ears flapped in the wind. Teresa was especially happy. Tyson tipped the motorcycle up so that he was riding on one wheel. Ryan and Deige squealed and hugged each other. Teresa on the other hand just cheered even louder. It turns out that this little ride wasn't so bad. He had to go to mr. Porters anyways. He drove up to Mr. Porter's and hopped out of the Motorcycle. He turned to the pups. "Come on pups, I need to grab breakfast." he said. Teresa, Ryan, and Deige hopped out and joined their father on the side walk. Tyson walked inside and padded up to mr. Porter. "Hello there Tyson." Mr. Porter said. "Hello mr. Porter. I'm here to pick up an order, I think it was two bags full of treats." he said. Mr. Porter nodded and went into the back. Tyson sighed. "Okay pups now-" he started to say then looked down. the pups weren't there. Tyson looked around. "Teresa? Ryan? Deige?!" he cried. The pups were no where in sight. Tyson was frantic. he walked off looking for the pups. "Deige... Ryan... Teresa... where are you?" he said nervously. The pups didn't seem to be anywhere in the shop. Mr. Porter walked up to him. "here are your bags." he said. Then he noticed Tyson's worried face. "is anything wrong?" he asked. "I'm looking for my pups!" Tyson cried. Mr. Porter nodded. "I'll keep looking around the shop, Why don't you look outside. Maybe they went out there." he said. Tyson nodded greatfully and padded outside. "Teresa? Ryan? Deige?" he asked looking around. "Look! It's daddy!" a familiar voice said. Tyson looked towards the voice. It was Deige, Tyson let out a sigh of relief. The other pups were with him. they were on his seat on the Motorcycle. "You pups better get down from there, it's not safe for you unless you have experience." Tyson said padding towards them. His own words surprised him. He never usually worried about safety, but these were his pups they were talking about. Teresa seemed to panic as he came closer. "No! Daddy can't catch us!" she cried. Deige nodded. he hopped down and landed on a pedal. Usually there wasn't pedals in motorcycles, but since Tyson didn't have hands, they were installed. now with a sudden lurch, the motorcycle flew forward. "WHEEE!!" Ryan cried putting his paws in the air. Tyson was aghast. "TERESA! RYAN! DEIGE! GET BACK HERE!" he cried taking off after them with the bags in his mouth. "Daddy can't catch us!" Teresa said cheekily. "TERESA! RYAAAAANN! DEEEEEEEEEIIIIGGGEEE!" Tyson screamed as they got further and further away. Tyson finally stopped, out of breath. he put a paw to his pup tag. "Chase, can you hear me?" he said. "I hear you." Chase said. "I need your help." Tyson told him and explained what the pups did. "Right. I'll drive down there and get you. then we can go look for the pups." Chase said. Tyson hurried off and tried to figure out where they would end up. '' on hold until we get caught up on events...